Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu/Jakuyoku no Gyō
Jakuyoku no Gyō (雀翼の形, lit. Way of the Sparrow Wings) is one of the Ways of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu. Similar to Kogaku no Gyō, it uses the strength of the user's arms to employ its techniques, however rather than causing direct damage, this style focuses on balance and non-damaging techniques. 'Techniques' *'Chōyō Shishi '(鳥様枝止, lit. Bird Style Branch Keep): A simple balancing technique, Rintaro first used this move during his time as a middle-school student to avoid being trapped between two groups of women. By holding onto the underside of a bridge, Rintaro was able to suspend himself horizontally, seemingly without effort.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 1, page 15 *'Tenpū Gayoku '(天風雅翼, lit. Heavenly Winds of the Elegant Wings): By grabbing his opponents in between his index and middle finger, Rintaro spins in a spiral motion while tossing them away. This technique is powerful enough to generate a tornado, and despite not damaging his opponents, the resulting wind is still strong enough to rip the clothes from their bodies.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 3, page 29 *'Shōfū Sōheki' (障風層壁, lit. Layered Wall of Colliding Winds): By calming his mind and concentrating the aura of the surroundings he is able to create a wall of winds around him which seem they are colliding with each other. *'Tenpa Shōjin' (天覇翔刃, lit. Heaven Lord Rising Blade): This technique mimics the samurai method of quick-drawing the sword and striking at the target, also known as Iaido. Using one's hand, he is able to deliver an extremely fast and powerful strike. Its only drawbacks are that it is an all-or-nothing attack, (meaning that Rintaro is left wide open if the attack fails), and that his footing must be stable to deliver the full force of the attack. This technique failed against Kyōka due to the fact that he slipped on a puddle of water but the sheer potential damage it would have caused to an opponent would have been more severe if he did successfully hit, as shown when her obi and several of her garments started to rip and a large gash cut horizontally in her navel.Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 14, pages 16-17 *'Byakkon Seikai' (白金世界, lit. Platinum World): Rintaro lets loose with a high-speed flurry of punches that mimics the fast beating of wings. The speed is so high that the normal human eye cannot catch each strike. This is an all-out attack. *'Tatsumaki Enpū Kyaku' (竜巻燕風脚, lit. Tornado Swallow Wind Kick): Dragons Rioting manga; Side Story 1, page 7 *'Woodman' (岩男弐敵(ウッドマン); Uddoman; lit. "Rock Man Second Enemy"): Rintaro quickly jumps up between two thick leaf trees and proceeds to rapidly grab and throw the leaves at one or more naked women until they're completely encroached in tree leaves. Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 21, pages 13-14 *'Bary' (今治緩鶏(バリイ), lit. Imabari Chicken):Dragons Rioting manga; Chapter 44, pages 20-21 The technique name is a reference to the mascot of Ehime Prefecture, Bary-san. 'Gallery' Ch3TenpuGayoku.png|Rintaro performing Tenpū Gayoku. Ch1ChōyōShishi.png|Rintaro using Chōyō Shishi. Shoufu Souheki.png|Rintaro using Shoufu Souheki. Ch14TenpaShoujin.png|Rintaro's Tenpa Shoujin. Byakkon Seikai.png|Rintaro using Byakkon Seikai Woodman.png|Rintaro using Woodman Tatsumaki Enpuu Kyaku.png|Rintaro using Tatsumaki Enpuu Kyaku 'References' Category:Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu